Shakespeare Was All It Took
by Aelys
Summary: Slytherin and Griffindor have to prepare a play together. Unfortunately, it's Romeo & Juliet... Guess who get the main roles? DG COMPLETED
1. Work together?

Note made the 17/12/03: Beware, beware! This is very innocent. Really innocent. And now that I've read it again, I don't really like it^^;. I'm not going to change it though, it's just to warn you^^;.

I just got the idea suddenly and started writing… Ack, it's really… weird lol. Enjoy!

***

Shakespeare Was All It Took

"Well, we have gathered you here because we have an announcement to make." Professor McGonnagal paused for a second and then went on, "The Headmaster has decided such rivalry between these two houses must end. Of course, it is almost a tradition of Hogwards that Slytherin and Gryffindor don't get along but… In your two years, you have gone too far. Therefore, you will have to work together and achieve a common goal: make a play. You will have to choose your actors, rehearse, and by the end of the year you will have to perform it in front of the school."

Professor McGonnagal paced down the Great Hall, scanning every blaffled face looking at her in disbelief. Behind her, Professor Snape smirked at the dumb expressions.

The Great Hall was empty, except for Gryffindor and Slytherin's six and seven graders.

"B-But Professor, what about the exams?" Hermione Granger held her arm in the air.

"Miss Granger, we are now in December, and I have to remind you exams are only at the end of this year. You will have plenty of time for studying _and_ participating."

All hopes of protesting against the crazy plan were blown away when Hermione had tried and failed. 

Snape waved his wand and a cauldron appeared on the table. 

"We have agreed to help you on your way… Crabbe, get over here."

A silly-looking, but big and heavily built boy stepped out of the crowd. Snape pressed him to get next to the cauldron.

"We've written many plays on these pieces of paper. Crabbe is now going to take one. That will be the play you shall perform. Go on, Crabbe."

Crabbe stuck his hand in the pieces of parchment and fished one out. He unfold it, and read what it said.

"R-Roméo and… and J-Juliette by Williâm Shakspeer."

McGonnagal rolled her eyes.

"Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, Crabbe."

The crowd, who hadn't understood what Crabbe had muttered, gasped at McGonnagald.

"What? Isn't that a play written by some muggle?" spat out Draco Malfoy. His Slytherin mates protested with him, but they saw it couldn't be undone. 

"Hush, everyone, be quiet." McGonagal spoke again, "Now, we've written all your names on pieces of parchment, and all the roles or jobs on others. It will avoid any fighting about the role distribution."

McGonnagal swinged with her wand, and blue and pink pieces appeared in the cauldron. On the blue ones were the names, on the pink ones the roles. She swinged again, and all the papers started melting into each other, until there were only purple pieces left. Then, they all flew towards the crowd and found the person of which's name was written on them.

At the Gyffindor side, Ron clasped his hand on his mouth. His paper showed:

__

Ronald Weasley

Tybalt

"Ah great, I get to be killed! Who are you, Harry?"

"Paris. Isn't that the guy who has to marry Juliet?" muttered Harry, not expecting an answer.

"It is. Look, I'm the art director!" Interrupted Hermione, apparently satisfied with her job.

At the other side, where the Slytherins stood, Draco burst into laughter. Only when Pansy took his parchment, he stopped. Pansy's face turned into a smile.

"Oh that is wonderful Draco! You're Romeo! Ah, because I'm Rosaline, you'll love me for a while… I'm so happy!" She beamed at him, but only got a disgusted look back.

"I wonder who's Juliet." And he started looking around.

"Oh no…" moaned Ginny. 

"What is it?" The Potter-Weasley-Granger trio turned around and saw her sorry face glancing at the paper. Then, she held it up, so that they were able to read it.

__

Virginia Weasley

Juliet

At that very moment, Draco passed by. He saw the note Ginny held up.

"Seems like I found my Juliet. Great, it's the little Weasel."

"Y-you're Romeo?" Ron didn't even bother answering to the insult.

"Why, yes. And you Tybalt? Don't worry, I'll be honored to kill you. And what is our famous Potter?"

"Paris!" shrieked Pansy from behind Harry's back.

"This will be very amusing, I guess."

Draco turned around and joined his friends. Snape started giving every students a plan for rehearsals and meetings. 

"Now, good luck, and make it a nice play!" After these words, McGonnagal dismissed the students. 

Fuming, Ginny went back to the Common Room without a word to the others. She went to sleep early, to avoid any laughter of her fellow Gryffindors. It was the last thing she needed.

Meanwhile, Draco was amused by his situation: it was a really good opportunity to annoy the Weasley family.


	2. Christmas Party

A/N at the end! ^_^

***

Shakespeare Was All It Took - 2  
Ginny slowly walked down the hall, not wanting to arrive too early at the meeting. She had to be in the charms classroom at six, to meet the director and Malfoy. When she entered, she was surprised to see Lavender sitting behind a desk full parchments. Draco was sitting casually on a desk.

"Ah, there you are Ginny! Here, you'll have to learn this by heart." She tucked a parchment in Ginny's arms. 

"As I already said to Malfoy, you'll have to rehearse alone with him a lot, because I really don't have time to supervise all of you. Now shoot, and begin next door."

She hastily made a sign with her hand. Draco swiftly jumped down and was playing with the thick role of parchment. He followed Ginny into the classroom Lavender had appointed them and closed the door behind him.

"So, Juliet…" His malicious voice was ready to attack.

"Don't call me like that!" She snapped back, knowing it would only start a new war.

"You better get used to it."

Ginny didn't answer. She unfolded the parchment and started reading.

"It's funny, isn't it? We fit quite well in our roles, don't you think? The Capulets versus the Montagues, the Wealeys versus the Malfoys…"

He smirked. She looked up, and found out he was right, but then blushed when she understood what he really meant…

__

But Romeo and Juliet, despite their families's hate, loved each other.

The way how her mother had told her the story came back into her mind. She surely hoped Draco didn't think about that…

"Yeah, whatever." She muttered.

They both sat in silence, reading their lines. But then Draco got bored and wished her goodnight, without any warning.

*

"No, no, no!" yelled Lavender, "Not like that! Ginny, could you please say it with more love? You loooooove Romeo, don't despise him! Do it again."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Draco seemed perfectly fine faking his love for her but she happened to be a terrible actor. Or at least in this situation.

They had to start all over again many times, but then Lavender gave up on trying to make Ginny change her attitude. She was sure the ice would melt, with time. And they had time, hadn't they?

Draco stood underneath the balcony and recited the poem perfectly. This arms were lifted towards his Juliet, whose grimace slowly turned into a real smile. How much Ginny hated Draco, she couldn't ignore is acting skills. She decided to do her best, and eventually turned out to do fine. Or at least without the look of sommeone who's declaring his fake love to a slimy frog. 

*

Christmas holidays had begun, and many had gone home so there weren't any rehearsals planned. To her relief, Ron and Harry had gone to the Burrow, and Ginny had insisted on staying. Why she wanted to stay, she didn't know, but soon found herself regretting it. All her friend were gone, and she was left almost alone. 

Looking outside and deciding it was a nice day to go outside, she grabbed her cloak and a roll of parchment and hurried towards the Great Hall. She peeked inside and noticed the house elves had already decorated a lot, but they would have to hurry for the Christmas Eve feast that night. Noticing the hall was empty, thus not finding anyone who could hold her company, she strolled away, and decided to get out. 

When she closed the door behind her, she felt the cold sharp breeze stab her face, and making her eyes teary. Taking no notice of it, she continued her walk en went to sit under a tree, after having rid the place of snow and dried it with two handy spells. 

She let her gaze slide over the frozen lake in front of her, and then shrugged, to unroll the parchment. She started reading quietly, then raised her voice and repeated each line she had to memorize for the play. She soon found herself agitating and yelling, weeping, or whispering whenever the paper instructed her to do so. The silence around her was so empty, she fell the need of filling it with Shakespeare's verses. Besides, the frozen lake and chilling trees did make a good audience. For once, she didn't have to fake her smile nor thought of the hated Romeo, and really, truly, spoke the words as the real Juliet would have done.

And then, she heard clapping.

Clap. Clap. Clap. She turned around, only to find the Romeo she was crying for, leaning casually against the very tree she had been sitting against half an hour ago.

"Bravo, Juliet. Do the same performance at the end of the year and the public will really go wild."

With a chuckle, Draco cast a last glance at her, and turned away, making his way back to the castle.

Ginny didn't move, perplexed, and couldn't make out her feelings. Was he teasing her again? Or did he really give her a compliment? Should she be pleased? Or feel mad? 

*

Many hours and loads of thinking later, she decided to go change for the feast. She also decided to stop wondering about Malfoy's words, without really having decided wether he had been ironic or just nice. 

She happily skipped up to her dormitory and picked out a crimson red dress. When she finished dressing and pulling her hair into a low ponytail, she looked at herself in the mirror. She frowned a moment. The dress was fine, but… She released her hair again and decided to make a half-ponytail instead. Then, she looked again and was pleased with what she saw. Or at least, she thought she looked good enough for a dinner with people she hardly knew.

She had been a bit lonely, yes, but at least she got time to be on her own and had met some interesting people from other houses. It was more than she would have expected. Or was it? Her mind wandered of to Malfoy… 

__

Virginia Weasley, what are you thinking of? She mind-slapped herself and set off to the Great Hall. 

All the professors who lived in the caste had already taken a seat at a long table in the middle of the Hall. Next to that table, there was another one, where some students were waiting for the meal. She took place a few seats further a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw, who obviously wanted to be alone.

She hadn't been there for long when Draco made his appearance. He was wearing a muggle-like light blue shirt, and black jeans. The youngster looked more like a muggle model than a wizard… But it didn't attract Ginny's attention. Yet. Not untilhe passed by, at the other side of the table, noticed Ginny, and bend over a chair.

"Hello Virginia, do you mind if I sit here?"

Without waiting for the answer, he pulled the chair towards him and sat down, his eyes not leaving Ginny's face.

__

Did he just called me properly by my name, and not "Weasel" or "Muggle-friend" or whatever? What does he want?

Draco obviously loved the confusion he was creating in her and stared in silence.

"Well, I think you made your decision before hearing my opinion." She finally spoke.

"I knew the answer, I spared you a few words."

"Malfoy, I-"

"Draco is fine, you know."

Ginny didn't continue her sentence. Instead, she decided to be nice to him and see what he really wanted.

"Ok, Draco… Call me Ginny if you like. Virginia is a bit long, don't you think?"

"I like Virginia." He said it as if it was a daily confession.

__

Do you realize how odd that sounds? "I like Virginia."? God, if it wasn't in this context and if he wasn't talking to me… Wait. What am I thinking? Look, he's staring again. Uhg! It's as if he can read my mind…

"Right. Ok. Fine to me." Ginny tried to shrug as naturally as possible.

Draco seemed to notice, but at that very moment, Dumbledore stood up and had a little speech. Ginny noticed that while she had been talking with Malfoy, err, Draco, more students had come. About 24 had stayed, of which she knew 18 and got along with 6. That wasn't too bad. As long as she didn't make more enemies.

Dumbledore finally finished and made the food appear.

Draco didn't speak anymore, but started serving himself. Ginny took note of all the food he liked and didn't like, noticing she had the same tastes. How odd.

Half an hour passed by, accompanied by friendly chattering, drinking and eating. But at Ginny's and Draco's side of the table, they remained silent.

"Virginia", started Draco to wake her from her thoughts, "I'm having kind of a little party after this, with the others that are present. Nice people, even though not worthy being Slytherins… Anyway, would you like to come?"

How could she refuse? She nodded and finished her desert. 

"The room we were given for the rehearsals, 8 o'clock. By the way, nice dress."

He smirked slightly as she walked away. This was getting faaaar too confusing for her. But confusing or not, she planned to be there. She would even be a bit early to be sure no prank was being prepared. Maybe that Draco wasn't as bad as the rest of his family? She had to think back at her own family, and the hate they had for the Malfoys. Then, her mind started wandering off to the Capulets and Montagues… Romeo & Juliet… Forbidden love…

Mental slap!

The common room was empty, and seeing that she still had an hour, she opened a book and started reading.

"Oy, Weasley!" A seven grader, Seamus, waved at her and then pointed to the clock. "Planning on getting to the party late?"

Ginny gasped as she saw that she had 5 minutes left. She sprang on her feet.

"Thanks for reminding me." She was about to get out when suddenly she turned around and made it for the mirror.

"You look fine, Ginny." Seamus's reassuring voice made her stop on her tracks, turn again, almost run out of the portrait, stop again, and wave impatiently to Seamus. He broke out in a laugh. She was obviously nervous.

"Calm down… and whatever happens tonight, I won't tell your brother." He looked at her maliciously.

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that if you plan on doing something with a certain Slytherin, you better don't tell Ron. Family disputes and all, you know…" He trailed off.

"You think that Draco and I…?"

"_Draco_? I didn't even mention him! So I was right afteral…" He started laughing again. He cared about Ginny a lot, but never had the intention on going out with her. She was more like a little sister he should protect. But she surely had enough brothers already…

"I don't know what you think, but you're wrong. The only relationship I have with Draco, uhm, Malfoy, is that we are both in a play." She tried to reply coldly, but knew she was unable too. Her fears were confirmed when he answered.

"Right. I'll just believe that, for my safety."

"Seamus?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… You know I've a lot of brothers and all but I think of you as one you know… especially since you're not of my blood. It's easier."

Seamus smiled. There was that family thing again.

"Yeah, sis. Now have fun with your bad Slytherin boy." He pushed the door as to conclude their conversation and joined a couple of guys in a corner.

Ginny shyly looked around, and finally spotted Draco - who was looking right at her. Slightly blushing, she went towards a table garnished with some snacks and drinks.

Draco swiftly joined her, despite the jealous looks of some Ravenclaw girls. Seamus turned a stereo - they happen to have that in Hogwards - on and it's music filled the place. Then, he transformed the whole place in a sort of disco. Bouncing music, flashing lights and drinks. That's all they needed to have fun.

Ginny poured herself a cup of something she didn't even know, but liked it, even if it burned her throat lightly.

"Firewhiskey!" She gasped, and saw Draco drink his cup at once. He glanced at her daringly and she accepted the challenge.

"Whoa, Virginia, don't get drunk too soon!" She had just finished her second cup in one gulp, and giggled. Not resisting the temptation of the swinging beat, she dragged Draco in the middle of the dancing people and started - surprise, surprise - dancing. She was obviously not knowing what she was doing… But for once, Draco decided to be a good boy and play along… Soon enough, after a couple more bottles alcohol, Ginny lost all sense of her actions…

*******

Thank you sooooo much for all your reviews! It really helps! And please continue to review^^. 

Heena : Thank you^^

Angelic_pen: Thank you too!

lil' Hp fan: Glad you do! And thanks, I didn't really think of the first chapter as good^^;  
Goddessteasha: I feel honored^^ I mailed you, I'm glad to know you're interested enough to give me your addres^^. Thanks!

Krisleigh: I'll be updating quite fast (in comparison to my other stories), and thanks!

Paz-54: I've seen one fic with Romeo and Juliet so far, but I really should go and look around. I'm happy my approach is different^^. As for Mercutio, I was thinking of Crabbe or Goyle, but I've changed my mind. So I gave his part to an other person, a more appropriate one. I won't tell who, it'll be said in the fourth chapter^_^

Isabella Jynx: Thanks for informing me about that^^; I've changed it, I hope it updated well. And yes, it's D/G!

Hpfreak: Thanks!

SaintlySmile: Thank you and I certainly will^^

Renn: Thanks très chère, luv ya! And for the two gentlemen: it's a secret ^_-

Tyra: *grin* I've made you curious XD. Thanks, by the way. I hope your writer block will be healed soon!


	3. Stolen Kiss

I'm so happy this story actually has a bit of success XD. Thanks to you all! Personal thanks at the bottom of the chapter, as always^^.

Desclamer: I know, I forgot this before but here it is… Nothing is mine ;_; Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and his publishers. Romeo & Juliet belongs to W. Shakespeare.

Enjoy!

***

Shakespeare Was All It Took - 3

Ginny patted with her hand what lay beside her. Tissue. Covers. A bed. How had she landed there? 

She finally opened her eyes, and discovered she was in a dormitory. Not hers, but it did look awfully a lot like hers. Same decoration, same number of beds, same colors… Where was she? 

She glanced at herself. She still was in her clothing from last night - she had already figured out it was morning. She sat up and looked at the small table next to the bed. A Quidditch book? That was her brother's!

The door cracked open, to reveal a kind face she knew very well.

" 'Morning Ginny!" Seamus grinned at her, remembering last night.

"Gosh you were so drunk yesterday, I had to carry you back! And you know, there's that rule that I can't enter the girls's dorm but girls can enter ours… So I thought you'd rather sleep in your brother's bed than the couch downstairs. Sorry if it freaked you out."

"It's ok, thanks."

Ginny didn't bother to ask what happened, as a headache came hunting her. A hangover… great.

"I'll see you later." She closed the door behind her, leaving a beaming Seamus enjoy his Christmas presents. She strolled all the way towards her room and was glad not to meet anyone. Hardly noticing the pile of presents on her bed, she first had a cold shower and slipped into other clothes, more comfty ones. Her headache getting better, she hungrily started ripping the packages.

__

Mom & Dad, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, oh, one from Harry too! Hermione, aunt Lucy, Lupin, Tonks… 

She enjoyed opening each of them, thinking of her friends. But then one caught her eye.

__

What's this? D-Draco Malfoy?

She opened it, and it revealed a black box. Its contents amazed her: a long splendid pearl 'necklace' was inside of it.

A little note fell into her lap. She quickly picked it up and read:

__

Dear Virginia,

I thought of donating it to the costume designer as a help for the play, but decided to give it to you instead. It's a fake copy of what women used to wear in their hair in Juliet's time. Might come in handy for the play.

Draco

Ps: Don't worry about buying me something, you gave my present last night. 

"Last night? What did I…?" She thought up loud and immediately got up to see Seamus. When she found him, she took his arm and locked his eyes into hers. She needed an answer.

"Seamus, what did I do last night? When I was drunk?"

Seamus started laughing madly, and Ginny patiently waited for him to recover.

"Nothing too bad, Juliet. I'll just be looking forwards to the real play."

"What?"

"Well, you kind of started reciting a great part of the play, taking Draco as Romeo. It was really amusing, you know!" 

He started laughing again, barely able to breathe.

"I. Did. What ???"

She death-glared him, but seeing he was unable to stop, she softened and laughed a bit herself. _It could have been worse…_

"So… Whas it good?"

"Yeah, pretty good. You should contain your love a bit tough…"

He winked playfully and got out of her grip. 

"Contain… My… Love…?"

Seamus backed slowly, waiting for her to understand. The words sank into her, and slowly, but surely, she got it.

"Seamuuuuuuuuuuuus!" But off he was, trough the portrait hole, probably to the Great Hall. She pondered on his words. Love? Draco? Naaaah. Couldn't be. She just was a good actor, that's all! _A drunk actor, that is…_ Oh shut up…

*

At breakfast, all eyes were set on her, gave her a little smile, and went on with their business. _So it wasn't that bad afteral_, concluded Ginny.

"Hi Virginia."

__

No ok, this_ is_ _bad._

She looked up and met the grey-blue eyes.

"Hi."

"Got my present?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot, I… It's nice."

"Good."

Without anything more, he strolled to his own table, where another Slytherin engaged a conversation. Ginny just gazed for a moment, but then broke it and started eating.

"What was it?" A joking Seamus took place beside her, after having obviously overheard the icy conversation.

*

"Ginny! God, it's nice seeing you. Why didn't you come with us? Did you have fun?" 

The usual questioning of the big brother started the moment Ron set his eyes on her.

"Weren't you lonely? What did you do? Were the people nice?…"

Mumbling and sighing, she just nodded or politely said "yes" or "no" as expected.

Ron, Harry, and all the students got back from their holidays. Classes started the next day, so there wasn't much time for chatting since homework still had to be finished. Ginny was glad about it, for once, not wanting to have to tell Ron about the potential new friend she had made: his archenemy. 

But then, Lavender came to her with a bright smile.

"Hey Ginny. Say, is it true you and Malfoy get along together? I'm so happy! Rehearsals will be way better like this!" She said, beaming.

Ron looked up from his books and lifted an eyebrow.

"You - and - Malfoy…?" 

Seeing that his face was getting dangerously red, she covered it quickly.

"Purely professional. Only for the play, you see. Why would I want to be friends with him anyway? He's such a jerk!"

__

Liar, liar… Why did she have such a mischievous conscience? 

Seamus smirked, but quickly turned his face away. The last thing he wanted was to cause trouble to Ginny.

"Of course, Gin, of course. I'm sorry I suspected you for a second!" Ron turned back to normal and was begging an annoyed Ginny to forgive him. At least, she _looked _annoyed… 

*

"Beautiful…" Lavender clapped in her hands after a balcony scene with Ginny and Draco. 

"We still have time so we'll practice the scenes in the grave, okay? We start where Romeo buys his poison from Colin."

Colin happily skipped onto the scene as Ginny went to lay down on a table - the grave wasn't ready yet - and waited. She heard Draco ask for the poison… Pay… Now she felt the table being shoved into the set. _Whoa!_ Draco had taken Ginny in his arms and pressed her against him. 

__

Easy, you… 

"Arms, take your last embrace; and, lips, O you

The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!"

Kiss? Kiss??? What? Oh, no… This is one of the kissing scenes… 

Ginny heard the doors open but stayed motionless - faking death - because she knew who had arrived: Harry, Ron and Neville.

__

Great, just great! I hope I don't blush…

  
"Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark!  
Here's to my love!"

Harry, Ron and Neville watched Draco take the 'poison' in one gulp, still holding Ginny tight in his arms.

"She's supposed to be dead, right?" Murmured Ron to Harry.

"She's good at it. Oh, look!" Harry whispered in surprise. The play was good. Really good. Even the moment that..

Draco looked very ill, but it was just an effect from the fake poison.

"_O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick._"

Draco lifted Ginny a bit more and pressed his lips onto hers. She didn't even stir, which admired the audience. Well, not all the audience. Ron's face was matching with his hair color again and Pansy bit her lips not to cry out some insults to Ginny.

__

" Thus with a kiss I die."

Draco finally let her go, and - at the greatest pleasure of Ron and dismay of Pansy - let himself tumble down. 

__

Ok… I hear nothing… Wait, it's my turn!

Ginny quickly opened her eyes and jumped up, as if she had had a nightmare. She looked around frenetically, crying out for Romeo, until she found him, laying on the floor.

__

Don't think, just act. It's just an act.

She kneeled beside him and lovingly grabbed his hand. Real tears started falling down as she took the dagger, and stabbed herself.

"_There rust and let me die…"_

She fell on top of Romeo, her head lying on his chest. Was she the real Juliet, she would have jumped in joy for she could hear her love breathe. But she decided to stick with the play, and wait.

Clapping started almost immediately after her death. Lavender stood up and so did Ginny and Draco.

"Wow, wow, wow! And this is the first try too! This is going to be sooooo awesome! Really nice Ginny, Draco."

Even Ron had started clapping, for the sake of his sister. Afterall, she had assured him it was all for the play…

*

"You enjoyed it."

Draco leaned against a wall in the empty corridor. Ginny was passing by, making her way to the library, as she spotted him.

"Enjoyed what?" She snapped.

"That scene. My arms. My kiss. You can't hide it, Virginia." A cold smirk drew itself on his face, frightening Ginny.

"What do you want? What do you want from me?" She backed a little bit.

"Well… I've been really bored lately, Pansy is no fun. And I'm furious with my dad. Then, I spotted you. Wouldn't father be really mad at me if I started dating you?"

Draco let out a little laugh.

"You… Were you trying to trick me?"

"Trick you? God, no. I really like you Virginia."

Draco stepped closer and took advantage of her perplex to steal another kiss. He smirked one last time before stepping away and disappearing behind a corner.

*******

Thank you sooooo much for all your reviews! It really helps! And please continue to review^^. 

Heena : Thanks^^

SaintlySmile: Here it is XD

Kneh13: The fact of Ginny being druk seems to please a lot of people lol.

Renn: XP. Ginny got out pretty fine, don't you think? And go me, XD. Go you too!

Goddessteasha: Thank you! And yeah, I love Seamus's role too. It's useful to Ginny lol.

Devil: Happy to see you like it^^

Paz-54: Oh I understand what you mean now^^ For the party, well… Maybe yes. I hadn't really thought of that before but I guess it does correspond! Nice of you you've noticed^^. Crabe and Goyle were definetely a wrong choice, but it's better now lol. Maybe you can guess it already, there may be some hints… Really hidden ones lol. I wouldn't think of dressing Ginny in green, really. And Christmas colors are green and red, so the choice was quickly made. I actually like how it would look. Thanks for reviewing^^.

Hpfreak: ^_^ thankies!

lil' Hp fan: I know I'm evil and I like being it. XD. And I'm really glad you're enthousiastic, it can be contagious, you know^^. Thanks for the review^^

Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic: Thanks, and I will continue^_^

Taby: Heheheh… And thanks^^

Tyra: Heh. It is finished, lol. So I'll update pretty fast.

Krisleigh: Glad I surprised you^^. 


	4. Against the Family's Hates

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine ;_; Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and his publishers. Romeo & Juliet belongs to W. Shakespeare.

I'm going to update this pretty fast now, since I'm going on holidays soon. Arg. And I don't want you to wait too long, do I? Enjoy!^_^ 

***

Ginny. Ginny!" Ron passed a hand in front of her eyes, and ripped her from her dreaming.

"What?" Annoyed, she poked her fork violently in her potato and glared at him.

"Woah, so-rry. I just wanted to tell you you were great. I couldn't have faked death knowing that a slimy Slytherin is going to kiss me. Erk."

Ginny tried to control herself. She would have loved slapping Ron for the insult, but realized she didn't want to give in to Draco.

"I mean, my part is going to be so easy! Just fight and stab Seamus, then die. Pity it's Malfoy who kills me tough…"

Ginny didn't even bother to listen anymore. Was it true Draco liked her? And that he wasn't faking it just to annoy the world? 

__

It's a miracle… What is? The fact your supposed-to-be-archenemy wants to date you and actually likes you? 

Ginny rolled her eyes. She had realized she liked Draco too, and felt happy (no, make that lucky) he felt the same but… Her eyes lifted towards her nagging brother: Ron. Not only Ron, but if Fred, George, her other brothers, and even her parents found out, she would be killed. 

Ginny glanced over to the Slytherin table. Draco didn't show any sign that could lead to the conclusion he had made a love confession a few hours ago. She should do so too. 

When she looked next to her, - about to start a whole new conversation - she found Seamus grinning at her. Had he realized? 

"You know, it's really sad those two families hated each other. Romeo and Juliet had to die to make them understand."

Seamus spoke to all the friends around them. Ron immediately accepted the topic.

"Yeah, it's tragic. But I guess such stupid situations don't exist anymore. I mean, we are civil enough to solve this properly, huh?"

Seamus glanced over at Ginny again, and continued.

"So you say you wouldn't mind if… Lets see… Ginny goes out with… Malfoy!" 

Giny almost choked in her water.

__

Seamus, what are you doing?

Ron looked startled at first but then turned towards Ginny.

"You wouldn't be so stupid to date that scum, would you Gin?"

It was more a statement that a question.

"I guess so." She mumbled, and quickly stuffed her mouth full. She looked at Seamus again, and understood what he was doing. It was a warning.

*

"Seamus, what was your point back there at the table?" Ginny had taken Seamus apart in the way back to the Common Room.

"To be careful. You know what Ron is able of…"

"Actually, I don't. Oh Seamus, it's so confusing! He told me he liked me and…"

"You like him too. It's obvious, as I said before. Too obvious."

"I have to tell Ron."

"Tell him later."

"Why?" 

"Because you don't want to face Ron and then discover Malfoy was lying, do you?"

Ginny calmed down. She agreed and started walking again. 

"By the way, what part are you playing?"

"Mercutio." Seamus shrugged, "Going to be killed by your brother. Man, I hope he isn't going to in real if he finds out I knew about Malfoy."

Ginny giggled and thanked him silently for the hundredth time this evening. When they finally arrived to the Griffindor Common Room, they wondered what they would do to keep themselves busy.

"Oh I just remembered! I'm supposed to be at Parvati's room for the dress… I'm late! Sorry I can't stay and play chess with you…"

Seamus smiled and waved when she jumped up the stairs. When she got to the seventh-year's level, she didn't even think about knocking and burst in.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Parvati, I'm-" Her words left her in the middle of her sentence as she saw Parvati making some last-minute touches to a magnificent golden dress. It was richly decorated, with many colors staying in the pale yellow and golden tunes. Laces, cuts, layers, motives, beads… It almost seemed to glow gloriously. Ginny didn't even dare to imagine the dress swimming in bright sunlight: it must be blinding…

When she finally recovered from her surprise, she noticed an awaiting Parvati looking at her.

"Well?" She tapped her foot lightly.

"F-For me?"

"Of course… I got a lot of help you know… The tailor in Hogsmaede is just amazing!"

"It… It's beautiful." She whispered. Parvati nodded and walked over to close the door.

"Try it on… It should fit." Ginny did as she was told and carefully slipped into the dress. As Parvati had foretold, it fitted perfectly.

"My, my, my… You look awfully beautiful. And your hair!" Parvati took a handful of Ginny's long, fiery red, wavy hair.

"We won't even have to curl it! Look, we'll put it up like this, and the rest will just fall down on your back." Parvati stared making a twist with the hair above, leaving the lower layer loose. When she was ready, she had made a half-ponytail, slightly twisted into a bun.

"We should look for some ornament… White should be fine." Muttered Parvati.

"Oh I have something! A long chain of pearls, you know, like a necklace of used as hair ornament…" Parvati gasped in delight and consented.

After talking about the play a little bit more, Ginny decided she still had to study for her Potions test. With regret she undressed and put her uniform back on. She thanked Parvati and hurried back to her room, not thinking anymore of what Draco had told her earlier that day. She caught a book and made herself comfortable on her bed.

Potions. Snape. Slytherin… Draco. _Hey girl, study. No time for boys now._ But it was too late: as her thoughts went wondering and collided with Draco, nothing could make her come back to reality. Except an annoying brother named Ron at dinner, of course.

So, what would she do? Date him and hide her relationship with him as long as she could? Or ignore him, ignore her slowly breeding love for him, for the sake of her family?

Ginny threw her head backwards, and landed on a pillow. She knew she couldn't afford to be enemies with her family… But what is she could convince them Draco wasn't like his father? Well, was she sure of that? Had she fallen for someone who wasn't as people thought he was or had she fallen for a cold and mean Malfoy?

__

He can't be cold and mean. Hum… Maybe he was adopted? No, the eyes betray the bond between Lucius and Draco. So he's just different. It's hard to believe. But it's the truth. So mum and dad would understand, right?

*

Lavender started giving out papers to everyone involved with the play. While reading the little pieces of parchment - which all happened to say the same -, the students's eyes grew bigger and they murmured in excitement. One piece was propped into Ginny's hand.

"What???" She read it again. The date of the play had been forwarded to two weeks before the exams. Not only that, it also said parents had been invited! Ginny closed her eyes and tried to breathe calmly. Her parents would be there, seeing how she would tell Draco how much she loved him, in front of thousands -or so it felt- of people. That was just great. On top of the worry of what her parents would say if she'd just tell them, they had to see it. If she was lucky, her family and Draco's would wait the end to start screaming at and killing each other. But she doubted they would be reasonable enough to wait. She had that bad feeling-

"Good evening Virginia."

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts again, this time interrupted by Romeo.

"Draco. Hi."

"I heard you got your dress. No, I've seen it. It's nice, I bet you look great in it." A charming smirk faced her own lost look.

"Uhm, thanks." Her cheeks started burning now, and she looked away. She noticed the room had emptied and Lavender was criticizing Pansy's performance as Rosaline.

"Look, I understand it's hard for you to forget what I may have done in the-"

"That's not it, Draco. If ever your families found out, they would kill us!"

Draco started in her deep brown eyes for a moment and then let out a little laugh. Seeing that an annoyed Lavender turned towards them, he pulled Ginny to the classroom next door.

"Guess you're right."

He sat on a desk and so did she. A silence installed itself, urging one of them to speak. Finally, Ginny took the chance.

"But…"

"But?" Draco prayed her to continue, for once liking a "but".

"Well… My parents could maybe realize…" Ginny knew she started wrong. She didn't want to admit she found him different form his father: she didn't even know Lucius that well. _Then again, the only fact he tried to kill me and hand me over to Tom is enough to know what kind of a person he is._

"And anyway, why are we thinking about parents? It's us we are talking about, right?" 

Draco immediately smirked again at her remark. He definitely liked the girl. Was she ready to risk her bond with her family for him? He was, that's a fact. There wasn't much for him to loose anyway: just a non-caring Death-eater father and the unloving queen-of-all-evil mother. Well ok, he would miss his mother a bit, because she hadn't been unloving and cold to him at all times. But motherly love hadn't found its place in the Malfoy family. _A Malfoy doesn't love or care._

"So… Care to go on a date with me?" Ginny smiled slightly, not sure of what she was doing.

"It will be a pleasure." She tried to imitate Draco's cold voice but failed miserably and laughed. Draco noticed, and finally let go of his eternal smirk to truly smile and even chuckle.

*

And so it was, that Ginny and Draco started seeing each other secretly, hiding from everyone in Hogwards, especially Ron and Pansy (who happened to want to kill Ginny only for having the Juliet role.). Seamus noticed at once, of course, and did everything to help Ginny. Give her an alibi, covering up… 

They started to become more and more fond of each other, breaking the glass that covered both of their hearts. It was noticeable in the play too, because every word they spoke was now true. But the weeks passed fast, and even if they made a good couple, Ginny couldn't help but worry for the big day. And finally, there it was. 

*******

As always, big thanks for your reviews! And I hope I didn't forget someone here…

Paz-54: Well, that scene was actually her really confessing, without really noticing it since she isn't aware of her actions. In other words, her drunk-state made her say what she was slowly realizing when not drunk. About the nurse, yep, that's it^^. I hadn't seen Seamus as the nurse just yet, it's an interesting point of view^_^. About Draco, well, I wasn't sure how to do it so I made it quick and fast. And thanks for reading my story with such interest, it's really an honor!

Daughter of the Republic: Thanks, and good idea^^.

PrincessOfIllFate: Thanks! 

Goddessteasha: Ooh, I'm a demi-goddess now! Yay! Thank you very much!

Terra Rose: Thankies^^

Heena : Bedankt^^

Renn: Yeah!

Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic: ^__^

Hpfreak: *nod* Glad you think so^^

Angelic Vampire: Glad you think so too^^

Krisleigh: Well, now that you mention it, it is a bit odd they get it right from the first time. But you could imagine that Lavender told them what she wanted to see (or, seen a play on tv, but that isn't likely to happen, is it?). Anyway, you got a point there^^;. And thanks^^

Fyrechild: Thanks, that's really nice! You've got an awesome fic too *_*

Seekerpeeker: Seamus will stay! And yeah, Ginny could have done worse, huh? 


	5. Dangerous Date

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine ;_; Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and his publishers. Romeo & Juliet belongs to W. Shakespeare.

Gaaaaaaah please don't kill me before you read this chapter^^;;. I'm soooo sorry! I hadn't the occasion to update during my holidays… So sorry…

***

Virginia paced around the room behind the Great Hall. She could hear people enter and settle down. The set had been moved to the Hall, along with all decorations. 

Parvati and Lavender walked towards her and told her once more how beautiful she looked. She was wearing the golden dress and her hair was decorated with the pearls Draco had given her. Speaking of Draco, there he was.

His costume was of a deep blue, with golden swirls running all over it. He absolutely looked like a young lord from Verona. Ginny couldn't help but smirk. She had begged him to show his costume but he had refused. He walked over, and being the Slytherin jerk, motionned rudely to Parvati and Lavender to go away. They obeyed, still not believing that he and the Romeo on stage were the same. But Ginny knew better.

"Ready, Juliet?"

The eternal cold smirk came back. She had gotten used to it, since he still had to treat her like a "Weasel" in front of other people.

"I guess so…" In fact, she was very nervous. Not only because she had to appear in front of a lot of people, but also because she didn't know what reaction her family would have. Draco leaned closer, and whispered some words only she could hear.

"Don't worry, love. It's only a play."

__

A play. Yes, just a play. Mum and dad won't be angy at me because I was forcedby the school, right? Right.

Ginny nodded with a smile and turned away before anyone noticed their behaviour.

Suddenly, she heard clapping. As she peeked from a side of the stage, she saw a long and big parchment unroll in front of the public. It read:

__

Romeo & Juliet

By William Shakespeare

Performed by Slytherin and Griffindor sixth and seventh years.

Romeo - Draco Malfoy

Juliet - Virginia Weasley

Mercutio - Seamus Finnigan

Benvolio - Raven Sytar

Tybalt - Ronald Weasley

Paris - Harry Potter

Rosaline - Pansy Parkinson

Friar - Neville Longbottom

Apothecary - Dean Thomas

Nurse - Luna Lovegood

Lady Montague - Rose Tirrian

Lord Montague - Colin Creevey

Lady Capulet - Sarah Tirrian

Lord Capulet - Greg Goyle

Prince of Verona - Vincent Flair

Ginny closed her eyes and heard atonished whispers. She felt the curiousity of the public almost stab her in the back. She felt guitly. Guitly for betraying her loving family. But she couldn't leave Draco. Not yet, at least. 

__

"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

Ginny listened carefully to Vincent's introduction. She heard the people gasp, sometimes clap. He had done a great job. And now, now being after a few scenes, it was her turn.

She climbed up the stairs leading to the balcony. And appeared. Sunshine had filled the Hall, and put her dress in valour. People looked up, and saw her. Hunderds of eyes were cast on her. She breathed slowaly, and began her play. She forgot the people. She forgot her family. Only Draco's memory was still with her, as she claimed she loved him. And there he was. 

Murmurs filled the room again: how could a Weasley and a Malfoy play so beautifully, with so much love, when they hated each other? But soon, alll thoughts were swept away and Romeo & Juliet's gried filled their hearts.

*

"Oh!" A woman in the front row cried in dismay as Juliet pressed the dagger into her body and fell on top of Romeo, uniting them in death.

Murmurs and whispers, no, sobs and soft whining filled up the Hall again until Vincent made his appearance along with the other actors.

"_A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."_

They all bowed low to the public, except Romeo and Juliet who still faked their deaths. Slowly, clapping started and before they knew it, the clapping was so loud and cheerful they could have heard it in Hogsmeade. People stood up, making their hands burn and watched Ginny and Draco come back to life. They both bowed deeply with the others, provocing even more applause.

When Dumbledore appeared for a speech, they cleared the stage. He awarded each participant with ten points for their houses and, to the surprise of all, fifty points to Draco and Ginny each, for "their marvellous coöperation and heartbreaking performance". 

Ginny smiled brightly as her parents came over to her to congratulate her. They didn't say a thing about the Malfoys, which suited her. Hugged and kissed by all her brothers, she finally realized she didn't want to bee in the arms of her father, Bill, Charlie, Fred, or any of her brothers. She looked over at the other side of the room and noticed Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. They didn't seem too happy at first, but did feel proud of their son who had won fifty points for their house. The Slytherin house almost was sacred in that family!

Ginny closed her eyes as Molly hugged her for the hundredth time in a row. This had gone well. But what about the future?

*

"Virginia!" The called girl spun around when she heard the voice. There was only one that called her so, only one she had longed to speak to.

"Draco." She smiled as she had done the day before, and hugged him.

"You were great yesterday." He said, hugging her back.

"You too."

She looked over his shoulder and made sure the classroom where they found themselves was empty. They both sat down, his head resting on her lap, talking about their family's reaction. It wasn't bad, as Draco had foretold, it was only a play. But people had started off a rumor that claimed they were dating: a rumor that was true.

Ginny didn't answer when he brought up the subject. She was still scared. Of Ron, mainly. 

"Let's continue keeping it a secret." She bent over and whispered in his ear.

"Keep what a secret?"

"Us."

*

There was nothing anymore Draco wouldn't do for Ginny so he agreed. They both started studying now, and had less time to see each other. Absorbed in their books, they didn't even felt how fast time flew, and before they knew it, Draco was graduating. They didn't want to separate, but he promised he would see her from time to time in the holidays.

A promise he kept.

Ginny sighed and rolled over on her bed, reading the letter again and again. It had been a week since the end of term and he had already written to her. Well "already", Ginny had found the days to be so long and dull without him and their hiding from Ron. 

__

A date. He was asking her on a date. The first real date, outside of Hogwards. Happily, she skipped down the stairs and found her mother in the kitchen.

"Mum, I'm going to town tomorrow." She grinned and stuffed a cookie in her mouth.

"All right dear. Want me to come along?"

"Nope."

Molly raised an eyebrow. Her girl was maybe turning seventeen but for her, little Ginny stayed little Ginny.

"Why?"

"Because I have a date." Answered her dauther, putting an accent on each word. But then, she remembered her affair with Draco was supposed to be secret. 

"And with who?"

"Ah, you'll meet him soon. It's a secret!" Ginny smiled again, deciding she had to tell her parents soon. Not right now, but soon. At least, if they accepted her, she could see him more often. It they didn't, well… She would have to stay at Hogwards during holidays and move out as soon as she would graduate. She knew for sure that what she felt for Draco was no longer a teenager's crush. Had it even ever been a silly crush? She doubted it.

*

She grabbed his arm and walked beside ihm on the alley. He was smiling at her lovingly, stunning everyone on the road he knew. There they went, as a couple, Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. People started talking. People started gossiping. Muttering mean curses under their breath or sighing happilly at the view.

The two lovers didn't care anymore. Their parents would discover it anyway, someday. But it didn't happen as expected.

"You bloody Malfoy! You will pay for your treason!" 

A grumpy grey-haired man stak a wand out and pointed it to Draco. Ginny gasped and clutched onto Draco, turning her back to the man. He seemed weary, and not washed, as if had been on the run.

"What?" Draco gasped as he recognised the man; he was a Death Eater. He suddenly understood the man didn't care at all for Ginny, but was seeking for revenge on Draco. Draco had, afteral, refused to become a Death Eater. He had made the right choice, since now that the Dark Lord had been killed, all his followers were put in Azkaban. This man must be running from the Ministery.

"You will pay, Draco! Hey, red-head, move out of the way! It's him I want! If you don't, I'll kill you!"

___

All thanks and replies will be placed in the next and final chapter, my apologies for that too. Stay tuned!


	6. Loving Me The Way You Do

Here I am, with the final chapter! Don't forget to review and say your goodbyes! Because no, I don't think there will be a sequel. Unless I get an interesting idea. We'll see. Enjoy!

Desclaimer: Harry Potter and it's characters belong to JK Rowling. Romeo & Juliet belongs to W. Shakespeare. Thanks to both writer and poet for writing such wonderful things! And I'm sorry I took the liberty to change one of Shakespeare's verses at the end… You'll see what I mean.

***

"You will pay, Draco! Hey red-head, move out of the way! It's him I want! If you don't, I'll kill you as well!"

Ginny only clenched herself more onto Draco, not wanting him to get hurt. But Draco saw the mad look in the man's eyes and knew one thing: blood thurst was the only thing the Death Eater was seeking to relieve before being caught. At Draco's dismay, the mad man smirked in delight, and started speaking out a spell, to which Draco didn't answer with another spell. He spinned around to turn his back to the ennemy and protect what was the most precious he had. The spell made its way towards his heart, and striked him. As his mouth sprang open to scream out the pain, holding Ginny more thightly than ever, he saw a red-headed man running towards him as he crumbled on the ground. _Arthur._

"Ginny!" Arthur's spead increased, and realized what the son of his loathed ennemy had done for his daughter. He couldn't understand it yet, but didn't try to as he saw Ginny shaking Draco, trying to wake him up. She let out a shriek and looked back at the cool-blooded killer. Draco had been like that once, she thought. Or that is what people used to say.

She quickly jumped to Draco's other side and made sure she was shielding him from any curse. She looked at the man straight in the eyes.

"Ginny!" 

__

Father? 

"Crucio Totali!" She heard the man bark out the curse, and then saw a dozen other wands pointed at him, sending spells to stop him. But she saw the purple bolt aiming for her heart, and pierce it, sending out rays of unbearable pain througout her body, speeding in every vein. She stared falling backwards, with a cry, and saw her father bend over when her head hit Draco's chest. All went black after that, releaving her of the pain.

*

"Oh Arthur, how could this happen? She told me she was going out for a date, and this is how she returns to us!" Molly covered her face with her hands and started sobbing hysterically again.

"Date?" Arthur took his wife's shoulders and sat her down in the waiting room. 

"Do you mean your daughter has been seeing my Draco?"

Arthur looked up when a cold and harsh feminine voice cut through his questionning. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had just arrived, and had caught a bit of the conversation.

"Hello, Lucius. Narcissa." Arthur lowered his eyes again. He really didn't want a fight here, in the hospital, when his daughter was fighting for her life.

"_What_ has happened here Weasley? What has happened to my son?" snorted Lucius, ignoring the greeting.

Arthur looked up again, his eyes filled with grief and angst. He slowly started explaining the situation, as he had been able to built it up during the waiting. He watched the Malfoy's reactions, who normally so cold and uncaring, now did seem to care for once. Narcissa got paler than before - if that was possible - and grabbed onto a chair next to him, letting herself fall into it.

"My little Draco has been hurt? My little Draco protected a girl?" Narcissa muttered under her breath in disbelief and gazed to her husband. Lucius just stood there, anger obviously boiling inside. 

"Foolish boy." He finally managed to spit out and turned away. Narcissa let out a cry seeing she wouldn't get any support out of Lucius as Molly got from Arthur. But afteral, she never had before, so why start now?

__

Malfoys do not love.

Lucius paced around angrily, thinking about all the times he had told this to the little Draco, drilled it in his head, and smirking in satisfaction as his son replied "Yes, father."

"Damn him!" He cried out loud, making Narcissa, Arthur and Molly jump. He pushed the doors and fled into the street, dissapearing for their view.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mrs Malfoy, Virginia and Draco are out of danger now, you may see them." A healer held the door open for them as they rushed in. 

Ginny opened her eyes and saw her parent's faces bending over her. 

"Mum, dad?"

At the same time, Draco noticed a teary-eyed Narcissa.

"Mother?"

But then, both of them sat up, as if they had received an electrick shock and asked:

"Where's Draco?" 

"Where's Virginia?"

And both looked at their sides, discovering each other's faces and let out a loud laugh. A laugh that showed their relief, their happiness, of being both there, in this room, alive.

Their parents couldn't resist and laughed too, altough it was mixed with tears. When they calmed down, Ginny accepted to tell what had happened and grinned to Draco. Arthur added that the man had been caught by the dozen Aurors who were after him.

Then, Arthur strolled over to Narcissa.

"Narcissa, look, I find it a very brave action of Draco to have protected Ginny like that. I must say I am very grateful." He looked into her eyes, eyes that didn't contain any tears anymore from falling.

"A-Arthur, Molly, d-do you realize that… I-if your daughter hadn't- hadn't protected him aswell, he would be… d-dead?"

She almost chocked on her last words, and went to hug her son as she had never done before. She was never used to show any motherly love, not with the Malfoys, not with the Blacks. But now, she didn't care anymore, for a situation she had feared had happened, only Draco wasn't guilty of being a Death Eater. 

Molly did the same to Ginny and after what seemed an eternity, she let go. Narcissa did too, and dried her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Please, let's put all these quarrels behind. I am so grateful my son is alive, thanks to your daughter. I am so glad my son knows love as I never have."

Narcissa stared at them, pleading, until her face suddenly changed to show atonishement. Molly had pulled her in a small embrace.

"Yes, let's bring this non-sense to a stop." She said when she let go.

The parents smiled at their children and realized they wanted to be alone. When they had left, Draco and Ginny stared at each other, not sure of what to say.

"Well, I'm glad our tale didn't have to end as Romeo & Juliet." Ginny grinned widely.

"Yeah, especially that it's only the beginning, right?" Draco replied sweetly -which wasn't in his habit - and grinned back.

Both fell silent again after a nod from Ginny. They reached out their hands and held on to each other, even if they had to strech a little bit.

"Thanks." Whispered Ginny.

"For what?"

"For loving me like you do."

*

"A resting peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, with joy, has showed his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these wonderful things;  
Some shall be prais'd, and some loved:  
For never was a story's ending more happy  
Than this of Draco and his Ginny."

Clapping resonned again, as Ron sat down after his little speech. Today, being three years after the incident, at the wedding of Virginia and Draco, their story was told again to the entertained public. And they all came to the same conclusion, which said: 

"Shakespeare was all it took."

_______

THE END! Can't believe it^^;. I finally posted it. Sorry for the long delays, but several things got in the way. And now, on to the final thanks! I'm sorry if I forgot someone, but to all my readers kisses and hugs! You were wonderful!

Heena: Dank je^^

Tyra: ^_^

GoddessTeasha: Glad it made your day! For once, it didn't ruin someone's day (as it is my habit).

Rockelle: Thanks!

Paz-54: Once again, I'm really glad you're actually reading this story with much attention, and analizing it. It's very nice ^__^. And yep, Seamus is the friend everyone would like to have. About Ginny and the truth, all is settled now^^. I must say your reviews are very interesting and I couldn't not answer. It's a pity writers let such opportunity to discuss one's story pass by. I've never had a reviewer like you, and writers should appreciate what you write. At least, I have. Thanks a lot! 

Tsering: Thank you very much^^. And yes, I remember you^^.

Liz: Here it is^^

Lil 'HP Fan: Thanks! And it's ok, I know what it is to be away and not get near a computer XD.

Kneh13: Yes, maybe he likes her. But poor him then, he'll never have her (not as long Draco is there…)

Jade Stellar: He's great, huh?

Renn: YEAH!

A little princess: Thanks^^

AngryMew2: Thanks! 

The Dark Elfy Chick: Thank you^^. Yes, I mean sixth and seventh years. ^^

MarinK: No offence done! It's true what you say but I wouldn't have written it otherwise, you see. Thanks! ^_^

Princess Punky: ^_____^

Se-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: Thanks, that's so nice of you!

Terra-Rose: I like to hear that^^. Thanks a lot!

d[n-n]b: Deal! 

d[n-n]b (second review): "Super cool"… Sounds nice! Thanks^^

Michelle: Thank you^^

Lazy Me: Yep, this is the end… And as for their deaths, you must have found out by now^_^

LoL: I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long^_^

Renn: Glad to see you again too!

Niamh of Tir na n Og: Aaaaaah! Writer's block!!! Nooooo! I've got enough of them already XD. But be not afraid, he's not going to die. ^_^ (By the way, I'm a Sagittarius, so threats don't really work with me ^_-)

Hologer: Thanks^^

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: Thank you!


End file.
